Dodongo
Dodongos are recurring lizard enemies that appear in most Zelda titles. In most games they are generally killed by stuffing bombs into their open mouths Characteristics Dodongos are lizards known to breath fire at enemies. They generally have tough scales that can resist swords, so Link has to defeat them by attacking their weak tails, or feeding them bombs, which kills them from the inside. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda The second boss of the ''The Legend of Zelda is the earliest form of a Dodongo, which in this game resembles a Triceratops. The Dodongo in the The Legend of Zelda is vulnerable to what all Dodongos are vulnerable to, bombs. A bomb ingested by the creature will explode inside its stomach. Two bombs will kill the beast, giving Link the second piece to the Triforce of Wisdom. If the Dodongo walks into the smoke left after a bomb has exploded, it will also die, which The Old Man hints at by saying "Dodongo dislikes smoke". ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening In the Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, the Dodongos made yet another appearence. They escaped from their dinosaur resembling form, and took a more worm feel in this game. They had two parts to themselves. They had a big black ball for a body, which attached to a smaller black ball with wight lips as a head. As in previous games, the strategy did not change. Wait till they come near, then place a bomb in their mouth. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In ''Ocarina of Time, Dodongos are described by the Gorons as extinct creatures which Ganondorf brought back using magic. They inhabit Dodongo's Cavern on Death Mountain, where they are ruled by the giant King Dodongo. In Ocarina of Time, Dodongos have two legs, but have the same abilities and weaknesses as earlier. The game also features Baby Dodongos, small Dodongo larvae that burrow through the ground. The Bomb Bag in this game is made of a Dodongo's stomach. Also, a Giant Dodongo skull was found in the big entrance room. You had to get to the top floor an drop bombs in it eyes, to make it open its mouth and reveal a door. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In ''Majora's Mask they are found north of Clock Town. While they look the same, they are larger than their Ocarina of Time counterparts and subsequently take many more hits to kill. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Dodongo makes a boss appearance in the Game Boy Color game ''Oracle of Seasons, protecting the second Essence of Nature, the Gift of Time. The Dodongo in this game is vulnerable to what all Dodongos are vulnerable to, bombs. However, just having the beast digest the bombs in this game is not enough. Once the Dodongo eats the bomb, swallows, and has a little indigestion, Link needs to grab the Power Bracelets and toss the beast into the spiked floor in the middle of the room. A friendly Dodongo named Dimitri is also Link's ally. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Dimitri the Dodongo also appears in Oracle of Ages. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures In Four Swords Adventures, Dodongos are the bosses of the Tower of Flames. Link again defeats them by throwing bombs into their mouths when they are about to breathe fire. After defeating them, Link rescues the Green Maiden. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Dodongos appear as long, fire-breathing geckkos in ''Twilight Princess. Several swipes of their glowing red tails with a sword will eliminate them. You may also shoot them in the mouth with an arrow to kill them instantly. ''The Legend of Zelda: phantom hourglass'' a similar boss similar to king dodongo(ocarina of time) lives in goron temple:dongorongo,that,in fact is a dodongo.you defeat con los bombchus and bombs (with a little help from gongoron. Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda Bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Bosses